


Who Should You Watch Fireworks With?

by aqua_vitae



Series: Who Should You Watch Fireworks With? [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_vitae/pseuds/aqua_vitae
Summary: There must be a reason why you have chosen to watch fireworks with a particular person. Maybe, perhaps, this person is very important to you.





	Who Should You Watch Fireworks With?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and cheesy fic to indulge in myself. Imagine a biting wind, subtle hands linked in heavy sleeves, warm breaths and a New Year’s firework show. 
> 
> Rumour has it that people born in summer love the cold weather.
> 
> Happy birthday, Lee Taeyong

  Yuta hooks his pinkie around Taeyong’s, pulling up his scarf with his other hand. Taeyong smiles fondly while twining their fingers together, wrapping Yuta up in his coat.

  “Happy New Year,” Taeyong says, his breath so warm it feels like it will condense on Yuta’s ear. He simply nods, watching the last of the dissipating sparks in the air.

  Taeyong’s got him trapped between himself and the railing, so Yuta has no choice but to lean back into Taeyong’s chest. Yuta looks cautiously at the other people around him, who were thankfully mostly absorbed in their own world.  He tilts his head back and asks Taeyong, “Do you think it’s going to snow?”

  “I don’t think so,” Taeyong tells him, a hand tangled in his hair. Yuta turns around and his arms find their way under the heavy coat around Taeyong’s waist, and slumps on him as if he were boneless. “Why?”

  “Didn’t the forecast say so?”

  “I didn’t pay attention.”

  “I knew it.” Yuta rests his head on his shoulder, his numb nose pressed against Taeyong’s warm neck. He sighs happily. The people around them start to make their way towards the exit, and Yuta thinks he can finally breathe.

  “Should we leave too?” He asks Taeyong, when the crowd disappears readily down the road.

  Taeyong takes his hand and pulls him along. “Let’s go.” A good ten minutes later they finally arrive at the station and they board the 3A bus. They scramble for the seats at the back even though nobody is trying to beat them to it.

  “It was pretty,” Yuta says, laughing, “I didn’t have high expectations, actually.”

  “Not as pretty as you,” Taeyong says, grinning. Yuta gives him a pointed look, and Taeyong makes a gesture to zip up his mouth. He looks out of the window, and he can still see from far away the throng of people gathered at the spot they were at.

  Yuta rests his head in the crook of Taeyong’s shoulder, drinking in his presence. He tilts his head upwards, leaning to mouth the strong curve of his jaw. He feels Taeyong’s arm circle around his waist, the pressure growing as he slips through the layers. Taeyong pulls him closer until Yuta is huddled up against his side, their thighs pressing against each other’s.

  In the dim light at the rear of the bus the brightest things are his eyes. Yuta searches his face, eyes crinkled up in affection. A warm feeling surges up in his chest, and he nudges Taeyong’s face with his nose like a cat. “I love you too,” he says quietly, keeping his voice low.

  Taeyong cups his face with both hands and stares at his lips purposefully, as if telling him: I’m going to kiss you now. But then he places his warm lips on his forehead and kisses him multiple times with so much force Yuta thinks he’s going to fall back if not for Taeyong holding him.

  Taeyong pushes Yuta back against the glass window, the frosty temperature sending a shiver along his spine through the exposed skin at the nape of his neck. Then there was a hand slipping between him and the glass, fingers toying with strands of hair. _So warm_ , he thinks, _Taeyong is so warm_. Taeyong leans in to kiss him, soft and slow. He licks Yuta’s bottom lip and pries his mouth open with his tongue under his canine.

  Yuta grabs Taeyong by his jacket and pulls him closer, small whines spilling out between his lips. Taeyong’s tongue explores his mouth and they have done this a thousand times before. Yuta relaxes easily for him, letting Taeyong do whatever he wants. He grows a bit out of breath at Taeyong’s eagerness, and when Taeyong pulls back suddenly, he almost complains.

  Taeyong stares into his eyes so intently his face flushes. “What…” Yuta says and trails off, “What is it?”

  He uncurls Yuta’s fist clutching the lapels of his jacket, and rubs the pads of his fingers with his thumb. “I think,” he says slowly, as if tasting his words, “It’s time we talked about something important.”

  Yuta swallows, suddenly nervous. He nods, waiting for Taeyong to go on.

  “I bought tickets for a flight to Osaka this Friday.”

  “You what?” Yuta splutters, “I- Why? What are we going to do there? This is so sudden- Are you serious? But I just _left_ Osaka!”

  “We’re going to meet our parents.”

  “...You mean my parents. They already met you.”

  “I meant our parents,” Taeyong says, not budging. “And then I’m going to ask them if they’re okay with you living in Korea for the rest of your life.”

  Yuta exhales breathily, touching Taeyong’s cheek. “You don’t need to do that.”

  “I know they’re not that happy with us,” Taeyong admits, and Yuta wants him to shut up before it spirals into something bad, “But I want them to know I’m serious, I want to be with you, and I’ll take responsibility for everything.”

 “I don’t want to only see you during vacations. I know I said we can handle a long-distance relationship but I really want to see you wake up next to me everyday and- ” Taeyong bows his head, “It’s been so many years and I can’t help but hope you’d want that as well.”

  Yuta holds Taeyong tightly in his chest like Taeyong had done so a few minutes ago, trying to think of what to say to his parents. “Taeyong, I think I’ve waited for this for too long,” he says. Taeyong’s draws him closer, and even through the layers of his clothes Yuta can feel the strength of his embrace. He doesn’t speak, only continues to hold him tight as if he could knead Yuta into himself.  

  “Taeyong,” he squeaks, a little overwhelmed by how affected Taeyong is. He almost _growls_ , making a frustrated noise that is muffled by Yuta’s thick jacket.

  “I should have done this sooner,” he says.

-

  “I want a hot chocolate,” Yuta says when they get off the bus. They walk to the nearest convenience store and it sells it in polystyrene cups.

  “This is environmentally unfriendly,” Yuta says when they sit down on a nearby bench. “You know it takes a million years to decompose, right?”

  Taeyong hums in agreement, but all he notices is Yuta’s nose scrunched cutely. “Watch out,” he tells him, “It’s hot.”

  “I’m a grown man, Taeyong,” he says. “...But, about going to Osaka… Taeyong, you really don’t need to do that.”

  They were silent for a moment. “You’re my first love,” Taeyong finally says.

  Yuta is taken aback by his sudden change of topic. He opens his mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. “I want you to know that,” Taeyong continues. “I have to say it again even though you know.”

  “You’re my first love,” he says again. “I know it hasn’t been easy along the way. There are many times I thought I couldn’t take it anymore, and I know there were for you as well.

  “I want to grow old with you, I’ve said this so many times,” Taeyong says, watching Yuta’s expression change. He knew it would. This line was one that Yuta is always afraid to hear. He has always been sensitive to talking about their future, ever since he had to move back to Japan.

  “Taeyong,” Yuta starts, “What are you on about?”

  “I don’t want to say that anymore.”

  “...What?” Yuta asks worriedly. Taeyong touches his brows fondly.

  “Don’t make that face,” he says.

  “I want to make up for the times when I wasn’t with you. For everything that I haven’t done or didn’t do properly. For those years when… when I had been with somebody else,” Taeyong gathers the courage to bring it up. They are older now, more accepting of each other and the choices that felt like mistakes but really shouldn’t be given such a bad name. At least, they are mellower, and they know what is in the past is in the past. “I just want to be with you now.

  “Hey Yuta,” Taeyong says, prying one of his hands from the styrofoam cup. “I _will_ grow old with you. I can’t stand only saying that I want to. I want to be sure. I _am going to_ , and not even you can stop me.”

  “Taeyong, I- ”

  “You’re my first love, Yuta,” Taeyong says for the third time. “You… I will always come running back to you.”

  Yuta purses his lips. He looks down at his drink, the sweet chocolate sloshing at the bottom of the cup. “You want the rest of this?” He asks Taeyong.

  Taeyong doesn’t answer him, and he turns to the right to find him staring. “Hey,” Yuta says, squeezing his hand. “I said, do you still want the rest of my- mmph!” Taeyong kisses him hard, and he almost drops the cup.

  “Not until you promise me the rest of your life,” Taeyong says when he pulls back, still dangerously close.

  “Taeyong,” Yuta breathes exasperatedly, “You scared me.”

  Taeyong ignores him. “So do you want me to have the rest of your chocolate, or the other thing?” Yuta sighs. It is almost as if their roles have reversed since they were younger. Sometimes Taeyong tends to be childish to force an answer out of Yuta, like now.

   _It’s not like I can’t answer_ , Yuta thinks, and decides to indulge in him. “Both,” he tells Taeyong, who smiles satisfied.

  “Good,” he says, taking the cup from his hand and downing the already cooled beverage in one big gulp. “Listen, Yuta. You’re my first love.”

  “I know it already,” Yuta says.

  Taeyong shakes his head. “No, Yuta. You don’t know how important you are to me.”

  Taeyong opens his mouth to speak, and Yuta stops him. “Shut up,” he tells him roughly. “You think I don’t know?”

  “Yuta, what I mean is, you’re very different from other people that I have been with, and you are the marker for all the relationships that I have had, and they always come up short. I- I know you might not think that way, I might not be as good a boyfriend as your others, but to me- ”

  Yuta looks at Taeyong’s restless and anxious expression. _Does he really think I don’t understand what he is saying?_ He thinks fondly. “Taeyong.” And that seemed to catch his attention. “You think I don’t know?” he repeats, “Lee Taeyong, you’re always underestimating yourself. You have to make me say it, but fine. Afterall,  _y_ _ou_ are my first love, Lee Taeyong, and you know it.”

  Yuta rests his forehead against Taeyong’s like Taeyong loves to do to him. “Some things, we both know. We don’t need to say everything out loud.”

-

  “Let’s go home,” Taeyong says, pushing himself off the bench.

  Yuta reaches for Taeyong’s hand, and Taeyong wraps his fingers around his immediately, the movement too practised to be new, but it feels shy, like the first time he had held hands with Taeyong. He remembers a snowy night when he was nineteen and about to leave for Japan, a bubbly joy rising in his chest when slender digits closed around his fist, threading their fingers together and Taeyong shoving their hands into his jacket pocket. “Wait for me,” he had said, “When everything sorts itself out, we can be together, if you’ll have me.”

  “I love you,” Taeyong had said, “Trust me, I do.”

  His eyes are warm, his touch even warmer. “You’re so beautiful,” he says now, breathless, bashful like he has never said it before.

  Taeyong’s gaze is fixed on him and he thinks it’s never left him. “I know,” Yuta tells him, equally out of breath. “I know. I can see that you think I am.”

-

Cherish the people who you love, and remember to tell them you love them. Because time is short, and time does not wait for anyone, very much like how fireworks dissipate into the air in the blink of an eye. Because the Earth will not stop spinning just because of your love, and footsteps will not slow down because of your hesitation.

So is also important to remember why you have chosen to watch the fireworks with this person beside you, and then tell them:

When you smile, my whole world lights up.

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong and Yuta feel like this kind of love where they know each other too well. So well that I imagine Yuta will tell him:  
> Happy birthday, leader, brother, friend, and most importantly, the person who is always by my side.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it :33


End file.
